StanelyRoblox
This is sort of weird and may not sound believable, but this is a foreboding tale about StanelyRoblox. Ever since I saw him that day I haven't logged on since. His account says it all. Apparently, StanelyRoblox was known as a moderately popular and friendly robloxia in Roblox. His inventory is still filled with evidence that he was normal. Anyways, he was nice and loved making friends, he cared a lot about Roblox. But soon enough, after facing personal issues and gaining stress, He fell into a deep depression that he could not escape. His account was meant for humor, but no longer. People tried to convince him that they liked playing with him, but all he says is "salutations". I remember the day I logged onto Roblox knowing that playing on classic games like Murder Mystery 2, tycoons, and others would bore me. So I tried a new kind of game. I decided to play Robloxian Life which was filled with oders. I mean FILLED with them. I found that terrible. Then I tried to play survive the disasters. I didn't play the second one because it was just too flashy. I liked original games. But as I got bored, I tried to leave the game. Tried. But then the game said it had shut down. Which is strange considering the fact that survive the disasters 2 is recent and usually should be shutdown for updates, but I just went with it. I left the game after the red sign popped up but my monitor went black. My monitor flashed back on and my character was sitting in a chair. I pressed a few buttons on my keyboard such as spacebar, w, a, s, and d but nothing happened. My character sat there. I had a feeling as if my own avatar was waiting for something. Then, I saw a username in the distance. It had said "StanelyRoblox" from a good distance. I came to realize that all these pictures of people started to just so call "spawn" onto the walls. These people were real and they're eyes had black censorship bars on them. After that, I knew I had to leave for sure. So I opened the menu and saw the username "StanelyRoblox". I couldn't find the leave game icon! I heard footstep. But not the normal tapping that you would hear in-game. They were detailed. As if echoing to be exact. There he was. I forgot to mention that there was a narrow hallway on the side of the room I(my avatar) was facing. StanelyRoblox approached me. And the only word He said in a low-soft voice was..............."salutations my friend". I picked up my keyboard, literally jamming my fingers into each key now. I chatted "I'm not your friend!". This time desperate, I look for my esc key and slam my index finger into it. It has worked. The nightmare was finally over. I no longer plan on playing Roblox, but this is a story that I share with new friends. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know what would've happened to me if I stayed. But I know that when a person joins a classic and also obviously popular game, they get taken. I hope it never happens to other people. Share this story with your friends. Arm yourself with knowledge. And remember, stay safe when entering the world of Roblox. I know I'm never going back. I do not wish to share the link of StanelyRoblox, because the same thing might happen to you. If you dare, feel free to look on his profile. Also, I actually did go back once and look on his profile, But I'm done. Stay safe. Category:Marked for Review